Daddy's Girl
by Gabriel-of-the-ninth-gate
Summary: Bruce gets a call from the last person he ever wanted to hear from The Joker, now he's stuck in a deal there is no way around. JxB later, Mature Themes and violence
1. Chapter 1 Batling

Gabriel: *is hiding behind a desk* Please don't shoot me? I know I have like three other's to complete but….

Joker: *appears next to Gabe* Why so serious dear?

Gabriel: *Freak out flail* OHSHIT! *arms pop off*

Joker: *laughs* Don't own Batman, or DC or me.

Gabriel: *sigh* *picks up and reattaches arm* nope.

~~~~*Chapter one: Batling*~~~~

Bruce Wayne turned off the interstate, driving onto the private drive to Arkham Asylum. The sun was shining bright and the sky was cloudless as he went along the twisting road. A complete opposite of the inner turmoil that was raging in the wealthy man.

He had received an urgent message from the head of the Psych ward demanding his presence. The Joker had been demanding to see him ever since yesterday and had even threatened an orderly. Joker had been acting normal and peaceful up until he started to demand the billionaire attention.

He pulled into the small parking lot and slowly walked to the building. He didn't know what this call was about but he felt he was sure it had something to do with his secret as he was being called on by the man who had tried to make him kill and break his rules.

He was guided into a small room. And sat at a medium sized white table. The walls were a soft beige and rather dull. There was a large square window for the orderlies and others to look in but still provide some privacy for the inhabitants.

Bruce almost didn't recognize the other. His hair which used to be tinted with green was actually dirty blond and all the face paint was removed leaving the Glasgow smile very apparent on the somewhat tanned face. He came in with his head down in a straight jacket and was set into the seat opposite of Bruce. The Orderly nodded at the billionaire then walked away.

"Hello Brucey." The Joker smiled. "How are you today?"

"What do you want?" Bruce just wanted to get to the point. The Joker apparently didn't want to. He looked off to the left and pursed his lips and squinted if trying to remember something.

"You know they have a pill for everything these days?" The Joker asked. "I'm on eight right now. Though they're going to cut me down to three in half a year."

"What do I care?" Bruce growled.

"One of the drugs is making my head a little fuzzy, kinda makes everything not so fun, you know?" The insane man shrugged. "It's also messing with my memory, you see."

"Get to the point."

The Joker sighed. "You know you should listen, Isn't it your job to help those who need help?"

"I'm not you shrink." Bruce moved to stand up.

"Come on Bats." The Joker let out a laugh, watching the other's expression. "Settle down."

Bruce held his emotions in check but moved to look at the other. The Joker continued. "Almost didn't catch it. Remember how I though you were Dent cuz of that woman? Well they were doing a special of you on the tube and low and behold, there's a picture of you and her all cuddled and close. And I thought to myself. 'Now Jay, that looks like a pretty happy couple, and he is loaded to the teeth, Now doesn't that seem just like my friend bats?' And sure enough it clicks. Too bad she left you for Dent though."

Bruce glared, hurt in his eyes as he felt the urge to kill the other. "What do you want?"

"When I was a kid, my dad was an angry drunk and one night him and mom were fighting, he knocked her to the side, she laid on the floor out cold." The Joker said. "He then turned to me and I felt fear fill me. He walked up, a knife in hand and grabbed me, holding it to my cheek. 'Why so serious, Son? Why so serious?' He yelled and jerked that blade across my face."

He makes a swipe over the right side of his face. "Forty Eight stitches, Bruce, all done by my mom, she was a seamstress at a factory, no way to kill the pain. Couldn't go to a doctor, Dad drank all the money away."

"Then you grow up, get a job, try to live life. I found a woman that loved me, we were married and lived in a little two bedroom house in the bad side of town." the Joker continued, looking off in the distance. "She was so beautiful, I love'em dark, dark hair, tanned, and with bright eyes. Her's were green."

Joker looked at the other's bright blue eyes and smiled, Bruce blinked and suddenly felt like he was being appraised.

"She always was an optimist, always telling me to smile and look at the good things. She was a gambler though, got in deep and couldn't get out. So a loan shark cornered her one night and scared her pretty face. She was devastated, was always crying and sad, didn't know what to do. But one day, I went up to her and said 'Baby, I still love you, you're still beautiful, please just smile.' But she couldn't, so I took a razor and with shaking hands put it in my mouth."

He made the motion of what he did and Bruce felt his stomach squirm. "And I said. 'look sweetie, see the scars don't matter. It'll be alright.' But she was horrified, she couldn't stand the sight of me, and left me with in the hour. Chucking the wedding ring of 10 years in the trash as she walked out."

The expression was filled with pain at the old memory. "I was ready to die then, I had that razor in my hand and was ready to cut open my arms."

He held out his hand like he had back then. And almost peaceful expression on his face. "But then something happened. My beautiful gift, my angel, came up to me and set her hands in mine."

He turned to Batman. "I'll cut you a deal Bruce. I'm gunna go crazy in this place, but if you do one favor for me, I'll stay in here and serve out the sentence. If not, I'll break out of here, and people _will die." _

_Bruce narrowed his eyes. "What do you want done?"_

"_You ever see that movie Annie?" The Joker smiled. "Well congradulations, I want you to be Worbucks."_

"_What?" Bruce blinked._

"_I have a daughter." The Joker smiled. "Her name is Melody Jest, She's 8 years old, she likes the color green, dogs, drawing, and she loves reading."_

"_You want me to adopt her?" Bruce sounded a little outraged. _

"_You don't have to adopt her, but I want you to take her under your wing." The Joker laughed at his own pun. "Now…. You going to do it?" _

_Bruce glared at the other then growled out. "Where do I find her?"_

_The Joker smiled. _

_~~~~*TBC*~~~~_

_Gabriel: Hoped you liked it! Plz read and review_


	2. Chapter 2 Under wing

Gabe: *facepalm* I really need to start updating more, maybe I should get a beta so they can help crack the whip...

Joker: *waves arms* On with the show already! Jeez I want to get to the good part!

Gabe: Disclaimer still pending (obviously) and I'll answer my lovely reviews at the bottom.

Ch 2: Under wing

Batman stood on the building ledge watching across the street. He watched as a little girl with dirty blond hair in a pigtail started to say her prayers and then crawl into bed. The lights went out and he looked over the file in his hands.

Her name wasn't "Jest" any more, he wasn't sure if it had been. It was Jameson now. She was 9 years old, the file listed all sorts of things, but seeing her in person finally cemented that she was real.

The Joker had a daughter. His story was true, that struck a deep terrifying chord in him. That meant the Joker had actually been human. Maybe even living normally. A large chill settled in Bruce's stomach as he digested that.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and turned his head to see little Miss Jameson slip out of her second story window. She hugged the wall as she carefully skirted around the edge and reached for the near by tree. She then shimmied down, nightgown and all to the ground. Bruce almost wanted to give her an applause. She then pitter-pattered on little feet out of the court yard.

Of course Bruce fallowed as she turned the corner and went further into the seedy neighborhood the children's home was located in. She seemed to be looking for something, walking along the streets. She found a group of men and walked right up to them. Bruce quickly moved to the street ready to act.

"Where you the men that hurt mister O'malley?" She asked, her voice child like and soft. They were three men around a trashcan fire, all big, and none looking anything but hostile thugs. "He's the kitty with the orange fur."

One guy walked forward and looked at her in her little white gown and her little hands clasped together in front of her. His face slid into a greasy smile as he knelt down and held open his arms. His eyes filled with a hunger that would make people's skin crawl. "How about you come over here and give uncle a hug and I can get you a new kitty. He was old and mean anyway."

Bruce started off at a dead sprint when she actually began walking forward but stopped when the man yelped and stumbled out. Something shiny in his neck reflected off the fire as he flopped to the ground pawing at it. His buddies stared in disbelief as he wailed and then fell dead. They turned to the girl and fled when they saw a dark figure standing behind her.

She then sighed and bent down grabbing her ankles. "Please don't be too harsh sir."

"W-what?" Bruce blinked and walked over the body. He reached down and pulled out a shiv made from a mirror shard.

"I know I did a really bad thing mister but... he beat O'Malley and was always hanging around the yard, he even tried to grab Minny but I screamed really loud." She said behind him, he turned to see she was still holding her ankles. "I deserve a spanking at least, cuz killing is something only really really bad people do. And I don't wanna be a bad person."

He was stunned. He walked over to her and moved to one knee. "You... don't want to be a bad person?"

"No sir, I only did it cuz he was getting dangerous. Daddy always said friends are like family and there are to hold onto forever." She sniffled. "And when he grabbed Minny... The other girls said that he did it before and when the girl came back she was so sad and broken. And I can't let Minny be that... Am I a bad person now?"

Now Bruce heard the tears in her voice and she began shaking. He quickly pulled her into a hug on instinct and rocked her. "No you aren't. You are a good girl but you can't do that again. Okay? Only this once."

She nodded and stood up. "I have to go home now, they will be looking for me..."

"I know, I'll fallow you back." He stood up and held out his hand. She took it and smiled bright and beautifully.

Bruce finally got home late, his head swimming with thoughts. He removed his suit and showered. Thinking of the walk.

_The little girl had started talking when she began walking. "You know, when I was little and I went to bed, I would sleep walk. The first time I did it I woke up outside in our yard. I was really scared. I started crying and didn't know what I had done. Daddy was right next to me, hugging me and telling me it was alright. The next night he stayed by my bed, but I sleepwalked again. When I woke up I didn't know where I was, just under a big old car bridge thing. But daddy was there. And he picked me up and carried me home. He said he would always be right next to me." _

_She looked sad for a moment. "I made daddy stay up all night though... he got in trouble by his boss cuz he couldn't stay awake. But no matter what when ever I would wake up he would be there. Finally I stopped and stayed in bed... but I think daddy was in real trouble then though..."_

_She branched off onto another subject and then another. All seemed about her and her father._

"_What about your mommy?" Bruce asked. She looked at the ground darkly but stayed quiet. "What?"_

"_I don't have anything nice to say so I shouldn't say anything." She mumbled. _

Bruce was beginning to see the man that that Melody thought of as her father. Some of the actions the Joker did showed. It was strange. He was beginning to comprehend the idea of the man as human.

He walked to his room, on the way he found Alfred. The butler looked up and nodded. "Back I see, anything new happen?"

"Yes... I think I'm going to adopt..." He mumbled as he walked away thinking.

Alfred sighed and remembered why half of his hair hadn't grown back. Even after all these years there was still things Master Bruce said and did that could unsettle him.

"Very well sir." Was the mumbled sigh.

TBC

Gabe: Sorry for the delay.

Prides2jesus: I'm trying I promise!

KIPPERtheART: I did see!

Justme: Yes this is a BJ story, they will be getting hot and heavy later!

Thank you and remember to review.


End file.
